


Stelliferous

by WrittenByGhosts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, So much smut, age gap, i just talk a lot i cant help it just skim, ish, kind of, listen i dont know ive never written fanfic before i just love obiwan and wanted to try it out, so much praise kink, theyre building a RELATIONSHIP OH NO, tiny tiny tiny bit of a, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByGhosts/pseuds/WrittenByGhosts
Summary: Stelliferous (adj.)[ste-LIF-er-uh s]...having or abounding with stars.Shaak Ti's former Padawan turned Knight is back on Coruscant, called by the council for missions opposing the dark side. While Anakin regains his friend despite years apart and Obi Wan is reminded of his past- but she is grown and ready to prove to all those who doubt her capabilities. She may have been the Padawan of one of the most benevolent Jedi, but she is fierce with a mind of her own. She has blossomed into her new title and has caught a few eyes, namely a certain bearded master...-----------------------------------------------(Chapters marked with * are smutty)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Debarkation

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter in what I hope is a mid to longer length of a series! First time publishing a fic & first time writing OC fic, so please be gentle

It had been years since she had seen Anakin or Obi Wan. It had been years since she had seen a face that wasn’t a clone or her master. Not that she disliked the clones, she had grown up with hundreds if not thousands of older brothers. They had seen her through every lesson, every trial, and every obstacle the council and her master had thrown at her- cheering her along every step of the way. She had been knighted a few years ago, word spreading fast that the padawan of the benevolent Shaak Ti had earned her rank. 

Entara was a Sentinel. The third, lesser common school of the Jedi, made it so her saber glowed a brilliant yellow and she cherished it so. She had spent most of her training away from the Jedi temple and the council, but still returned on occasion, Shaak Ti always allowing her time to herself during it to see her old friend Anakin. She was the same age as Anakin and had met him when they had been brought to the council at similar times. They became friends quickly over whispered shared fears and stories like many younglings do. Like Qui Gon had stumbled upon Anakin, Kit Fisto had found Entara, but she had instantly gravitated to Shaak Ti upon arrival before the Jedi Council, sealing the fate of who her master would be. 

She went to training like all other younglings in their groups, always pairing herself with Anakin, the only familiar person she had known in this place. This was the norm up until it came time for them to be separated, Shaak Ti taking her to Kamino with her for the remainder of her training during the supervision of the clones.

Entara was nervous. She was excited to see her old friend Anakin but had been away from the Jedi temple for so long she feared she would blunder, misspeak, or offend the council. Her being called there in the first place for seemingly no reason was nerve wracking enough, but her master assured her that the secrecy of the council meant it was for something important and she had done nothing wrong. 

Her ship was fast approaching Coruscant as she stepped out of the refresher and pulled on her clothing, fiddling with her intricately wrapped robes. Once a youngling became a padawan, the robes were not mandatory but she still wore what was once the traditional tan jedi robe. Her brothers had given her pointers on how to tactically alter it and equipped her with pieces of their clone armor to protect her and always carry a piece of them with her in battle for protection. There was less fabric with the sleeves & pants now fitted and reinforced at high stress points, the tails of robes were removed and turned into more of a wrapped jumpsuit. She still layered as space travel was often cold, she sported a couple pauldrons, bracers, elbow pads, knee, leg, and boot armor thanks to her brothers, painted a modest gold & Burgundy tone to match her robes while still standing out. The leather belting and harness she wore on her hips allowed for easy storage of the miscellaneous gadgets she used as a sentinel, along with her blaster.

There was an announcement by the shuttle pilot that they were approaching Coruscant and preparing for landing. At this, she quickly pulled her rusty brown hair back in a loose braid starting at the crown of her head and dropping down between her shoulder blades. On the way out of her small quarters on the shuttle, she slotted her cherished lightsaber comfortably and securely on her wrapped belt in the dip of her lower back horizontally, always with her, and made her way to her landing chair, buckling herself in. 

-The Arrival-

Entara let the other shuttle personnel exit before her, filing in line behind the astromech droids on board. The hangar crew checked each and every authorization and boarding pass upon exit to ensure all who arrived were meant to be on that shuttle and had access to the hangar. Entara cleared the inspection with a kind smile and stuffed her papers back into her rucksack, slinging it back on her shoulders, the sleeping mat clipped to the bottom bumping her lightsaber ever so slightly as she walked, a gentle reminder it was always there. It was as she looked up at the terminal signs to get her bearings she heard a sharp and distinct crescendo of whistles behind her. She spun around, and my god, he’d changed.

“Jedi KNIGHT Entara Kesyk!” Anakin boomed with emphasis on the ‘knight,’ causing people to glance at the loud sound but pay no mind once they realized it was nothing. 

“Anakin!!” Entara shrieked and ran to him, Anakin jogged to meet her and they threw their arms around one another. They both laughed and held each other, rocking side to side, turning each other 180 before pulling away.

“You’ve gotten so tall! You just might catch up to me!” Anakin laughed, ruffling the top of her braid, causing some hair to fall loose and frame her face.

“Just you wait, Skywalker. I’ll get there.” She laughed and patted his sides. “You certainly have grown yourself, not so skinny anymore, huh?” 

“You can thank Coruscant for that, there’s never a shortage of options no matter the time of day.” Anakin and Entara took a moment to just take each other in before she heard a man clear his throat behind her.

“And who might this be?” The smooth voice said, Entara whipping around at the surprise. 

“Master Kenobi!!!!!” She shrieked happily again, releasing Anakin to throw herself at him. “I haven’t seen you since- since... God I can’t remember when!” 

“Since your hair was much shorter than mine. Anakin was right, you have certainly grown- and blossomed by the looks of it! Where did all this hair come from?” Entara pulled back, keeping her body pressed up against his, a hand at the base of his neck. It was true, Entara kept her hair fairly short for a human female all her life, only allowing it to grow as the only barber on Kamino dealt the clone trooper buzz and the clone trooper buzz alone, the length slowly grew on her.

“And what about you, huh? It looks that extra length found its way into filling out your beard!” The joke made the two of them laugh and he shrugged.

“It was getting a bit much, I’m not too much of a fan of it falling in my face.” He smiled and looked into her almost orange eyes. It was a few moments when they both realized they still had their arms wrapped around one another a touch too long and quickly separated as Obi Wan cleared his throat.

“Well either way, it looks good on you. Maybe Anakin should take a note from you!” She quickly hopped and ruffled Anakin’s long hair, causing him to shuffle back.

“Watch it, watch it, watch it!” Anakin said through his laughter. “I know us Jedi are supposed to be humble but my hair takes work!”

“How did you two know I was arriving? I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“The council informed us, they were going to send a car but we insisted on greeting you since you've been gone so long. The council will fill you in, but we had better hurry. They are not known for their patience when it comes to urgent matters.” Obi wan informed the two of you, gesturing for you to begin walking. 

“Well please lead the way, it’s been so long since I’ve seen Coruscant, Master Kenobi.” With that the three of them began the journey to the taxi pad where a vehicle was awaiting them.


	2. Frivolous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frivolous (adj.)   
> /ˈfrivələs/  
> Without serious purpose or value
> 
> Entara meets some new and some old, enjoying every moment of new found relations with her boys.

The council had briefed Entara, Anakin, and Obi Wan on their mission about a diplomatic mission to Cantonica to secure further munitions for the clone army with the high rollers there. Entara had questioned the council as to why she was plucked from the base on Kamino for this, to which Kit Fisto, the master who had found her as a child and transported her to the order, chimed in that Shaak Ti had recommended her. Her negotiation skills had been praised to the highest regards and Entara could only chuckle and attribute it to growing up with thousands of clone brothers, you had to learn to talk to get what you wanted. 

Anakin and Obi Wan were mostly silent, admiring how well she took the lead when speaking with a council of leaders, elders, and decorated fighters. She did have a natural gift for just, talking, not even to get what she wanted. When they were dismissed and the council exited, Entara began to turn to her peers only for Kit Fisto to gently stop her by her shoulder. Anakin and Obi Wan watched with an odd look as the master gently stroked her hair down to her cheek, giving her cheek a gentle pat, saying something only she could hear before she bowed her head and thanked him. He took his leave as quickly as he had addressed her and went on. 

“What was that?” Anakin asked, curious. Entara joined them quickly and they all began walking out together.

“It was nothing.” Entara said lightly with a little bit of a laugh.

“It didn’t look like nothing.” Obi Wan questioned with a teasing look.

“Gross, guys! It was really nothing!” Entara laughed harder this time. “Master Kit Fisto was the one who found me as a child. I owe him a lot for bringing me to the order. He was just saying that he’s proud of me and grateful the force had brought me to the Order.”

“I can’t say I disagree with the man.” Obi Wan said gently as they walked down the council halls, one hand playing with his beard. “The force makes no mistakes, you were certainly no exception.”

“Masters are known for their wisdom.” Anakin chimed in, tossing her braid over her shoulder where it had fallen. “Even if their logic can get a bit screwy, I’m still waiting on my title of master!”

“And you’re gonna keep waiting!” Entara joked, jamming an elbow into Anakin’s ribs. 

“Anakin!” A feminine voice called out, causing all of them to halt and turn around simultaneously. The small figure that was walking towards them was taken aback by this and giggled, “Wow, you Jedi really are all one with the force, huh?”

“Padmé! To what do we owe the pleasure?” Anakin said smoothly, clasping his hands in front of him and bowing slightly with a wink.

Entara caught the gesture and change in tone from Anakin and her gaze darted back and forth between the Knight and the Senator a few times, her mouth slightly ajar. She looked at Obi Wan with wide eyes and he rolled his, waving it off with a hand gesture, telling her to ignore it.

“I thought that was you leaving the council members, I just wanted to say hello.” Padme had a sparkle in her eyes as she looked from Anakin to you, a hand out to take yours. “I’m Padme Amidala of Naboo.” 

“Entara Kesyk, of uh, the Jedi Academy.” Entara took the Senator’s hand and turned it over, bowing at the waist, kissing the back of her hand. “I’ve heard much about you from my Master, Senator. Thank you for all you’ve done.”

At that, a blush tinged Padme’s cheeks and she curtseyed at the gesture. Her gown was more casual today but still elaborate enough to distinguish her in a steel blue. 

“You’re Entara! Please, there is no need for titles here, Anakin has told me so much about his childhood friend. It’s wonderful to finally meet you, although you do have a lot more hair than he described…” Padme was so kind, small but with a presence bigger than someone double her size. “I know the Jedi aren’t supposed to fall to vanity, but you have such lovely hair, do let me know if you need any help with it, I’d love to get my hands on it.”

“That’s our Padme, always fashion forward.” Anakin rolled his eyes and moved to stand next to, an arm on her back with a mischievous grin. “Didn’t we need to discuss the diplomatic relations of Naboo in private, Senator?”

“Oh!” Padme looked up at him, her blush darkening before looking back to the two Jedi before her. “Entara, Obi Wan, if you wouldn’t mind me stealing Anakin for a bit?”

“My hair is at your disposal, Padme, and PLEASE take Anakin off our hands. I can only take so much.” Entara said with a dramatic fake pout, a hand over her heart. The two then took their leave quickly before waiting for Obi Wan to voice his obvious disapproval. Entara looked over to Obi Wan, still laughing, only to see him rest his face in his palm.

“Could they…. BE more obvious…?” He groaned.

“Oh come on, Master. Anakin has never been one to follow rules, he’ll grow past it. I’m sure you had your wild days in your prime!” 

“I-In my PRIME?” Obi Wan stuttered out, clearly offended. “How old do you think I am??”

“Old enough to be my dad probably.” Entara said, with a wink, joking with him.

“A VERY young father that would be, Entara, kriffing hell.” Obi Wan managed to get out, flustered. Once he got over the obvious joke, Entara assuring him that’s all it was and he was still a young jedi that all the ladies of Coruscant pined after, he was practically begging her to stop the over done, quippy compliments as they exited the halls and into the city, hailing a taxi.

“Alright, alright, God! Now when Anakin is gone it’s like I have another, much smaller version to deal with.” Obi Wan laughed out.

“SMALLER?!” Entara whipped around with a look of shock and anger mixed on her face. “I’m triple the Jedi Anakin could ever hope to be!!! Five and a half feet isn't even SHORT!!!”

Obi Wan could not stop laughing at the obvious nerve he had struck with the young knight, putting his hands up in mock defense and backing away a step.

“It was a joke! It was a joke!” He said between laughs. “You’re just as sensitive as Anakin it seems too, no wonder you two kids gravitated to each other way back then. It was a match made in the force.”

“And?” Entara said impatient, tapping her foot.

“And you aren’t short.” Obi Wan said immediately. “How about dinner on me to make up for it.”

“I won’t deny a free meal.” Entara said cooly, raising an eyebrow at him with a sly smile, turning to get into the taxi. “And don't EVER compare me to Anakin. I’m much better looking than that Eopie.”

“That you are…” He said under his breath, eyeing her backside as she bent down low to enter the Taxi, his arms folded with a hand in his beard, admiring.

“Hmm?” Entara said, turning her head back, missing what he said.

“I said you’ve got it.” He covered with quickly, eyes darting back to her face.

“Thought so!” She called out from inside the taxi. “Now get in already, I’m starving!”


	3. Smicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smicker (adj.)  
>  \ ˈsmikə(r) \  
> to ogle and smile amorously —used with at or after.
> 
> Two Jedi become closer over dinner, paying more attention to each other than the food, catching up on times past before taking the conversation elsewhere for the rest of the evening...

Obi Wan practically hung on every word the excited young Jedi Knight spilled out of her mouth. She was definitely a talker, extroverted and craving conversation any way she could get it. The restaurant was extremely nice, but still humble in it’s decor. The vaulted ceilings were the crowning jewel of it, giving way to a beautiful mosaic, gold crown molding, and large skylights where stars were beginning to peek in from their daytime slumber. Around them, simple dining tables were arranged in circles amongst the stone walkways and pillars, the metal of the silverware and placements reflecting the golden lights within the tent-like nets that levitated above their tables, giving the patrons inside a hint of privacy while still remaining airy. Luxury like this wasn’t something either of the Jedi were concerned with, both would have been happy with a pushcart vendor on the street, but they wanted to sit and talk more than just eat. 

This establishment was chosen by Obi Wan since many council members took guests and political relations here when they visited Coruscant in order to make them feel more welcome. It was quiet, there was chatter from fellow patrons but most were keeping to themselves. Their meals were long finished and they were lost in their chatter, absentmindedly finishing off a couple bottles of sweet wine together. There was a pause in conversation and laughter as Entara took another sip from her glass.

“Okay, I know I’ve been trying to avoid the question all night.” Entara began, Obi Wan letting out a small groan. “But Ani? With Senator Am- I mean, Padme???” 

“I know, I know.” Obi Wan smoothed his hair as he leaned back in his chair, defeated. “It’s very concerning and very against Jedi Code.”

“Absolutely!” Entara laughed. “I wouldn’t have believed that little awkward Ani, who can’t even speak to a woman properly, scored a Senator!”

“Entara!” Obi Wan scolded, surprised at her comment.

“Master, you weren’t there when we were kids. Ani and I trained as younglings together, if you forgot, I knew everything. That is… up until I had to leave. He’s changed so much...” There was a note of somber in her voice that Obi Wan picked up on but didn’t know how to address. “He’s pined after her for so long… I fear how he may react when the council finds out, you know they will.”

“I know it’s only a matter of time, I’ve been hoping it’s a passing thing. And that Padme will be able to reason with him when the time comes, we know he’s too headstrong to listen to anyone- but there’s hope.” He was matter of fact and she knew he was speaking the truth. Entara didn’t know much about Padme other than the public and political side of her, but from what she’s seen, she trusted Obi Wan’s faith in the strong and capable woman.

“I trust in you, therefore I trust in her. She will bring Ani around to reason should anything happen.” Obi Wan gave her a nod of support and thanks and they clinked their glasses together, finishing off their drinks.

“I think we’ve had enough wine-ing and dining, what say you to a walk this evening?” He proposed as he moved their empty glasses to the side and stood up, offering her his hand to rise but losing his balance a bit, blinking to regain composure.   
“Master Kenobi! Seems you can’t even stand properly let alone walk.” Entara couldn’t help but laugh as she hurriedly took his hand to help steady him, losing herself a little as well. “Oh, seems that makes two of us.”

Obi Wan tucked her arm into his, steadying both of them before they walked out of the establishment, tipping the staff generously for allowing them to remain for so long and wandering out into the crisp air of the night. 

“There’s still so much I want to speak with you on! The night is so young!” Entara gripped Obi Wan’s arm tightly as they walked to hail a taxi. 

“Like what?” Obi Wan asked, clearly amused by her excitement.

“What was it like training Anakin? What about the Petranaki arena? My master was there but I was left in charge of overseeing the clones while she was gone!” She excitedly listed before her brow furrowed slightly. “Being trained off-world with not many other Jedi to interact with… I feel like I missed so much…”

“Entara, my dear, you got to experience things not many Jedi do in their long lives. Overseeing clone armies, trained by one of the most revered Jedi of her time, having hundreds of brothers? The list goes on.” Obi Wan tried to cheer her up. “Being a Jedi isn’t always battles and heroism, a sentinel such as yourself should know that. I haven’t known many sentinels outside the Temple Guards, you hold a unique position, young one.”

Entara let out a sigh, understanding Obi Wan’s logic. He stopped walking, bringing her to a stop with him. 

“I’ll tell you what- you show me all those interesting tools and tricks you sentinels use and I’ll tell you all you want to know.”

Her face lit up, clearly enthralled by the offer. “You’ve got a deal! Come on, the lodgings assigned to me by the council aren’t too far, I’ll show you all I’ve brought!”

She practically dragged him with how fast she hurried to the taxi line. They settled in the backseat and Entara gave the driver the address. She squeezed his arm with her free hand, the other still entwined with his. He couldn’t help but notice that despite not needing him to steady her where they sat, she still clung closely to him. 

“Master Kenobi?” She asked quietly, respectful of the driver’s presence.

“Yes?” He said snapping back to reality from where he had been admiring how well she fit beside him.

“I asked if you had plans tomorrow.” She said with a soft smile, her eyes reflecting the city passing by behind him as the taxi traveled through.

“The council has relieved Anakin and I of certain tasks in preparation of your arrival. Implying that we are to evaluate and…” He swallowed, suddenly aware of how close she was to him despite the backseat allowing for room. ‘-and prepare you for negotiations...to ensure success.”

Entara didn’t say anything for a moment and just looked up at Obi Wan. Leaning in closer she was able to see the light smattering of freckles on his nose, how his beard had sprays of ginger in it, and his hazel eyes reflected beautifully even in the low light.

“You smile a lot, don’t you?” She practically whispered, spying the beginnings of crinkles at the edges of his eyes. Her fingers rising to trace them, wine emboldening her.

“I have many reasons to.” Obi Wan said equally low, brushing strays of hair out of Entara’s face where Anakin had ruffled them out of submission, giving her a soft smile.

“It looks good on you.” She said before lowering her head so it barely rested on his shoulder. “I apologize- I’m starting to feel a bit dizzy...”

“It’s a mixture of the ride and the wine, dear, don’t worry- I feel it too.” He lowered his hand from her hair and as he did, Entara hummed softly in agreement. Barely into the ride and Entara was thankful for the darkness night brought and how she fit at Obi Wan’s shoulder, both circumstances working together to ensure he didn’t see the heavy blush that painted her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapters, it's just how my brain works! It's burning a bit slow but I promise there will be spice soon! Thank you all so much for your kind words on my first fic! It really encourages me to continue and try harder :)


End file.
